


Fire

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith messes up Hunk's kitchen.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/13/17 over on Tumblr.

Keith should have known better than to try figuring out the castle’s kitchen by himself. Maybe it would have resulted in a smaller amount of flames. Hunk stumbled into the kitchen around five minutes after Keith had managed to get most of the fire under control.

In his defense, though… how was he supposed to know that the space goo was highly flammable?

Hunk sighed, rubbing his eyes with a single hand. “Why didn’t you just come and get me?” he asked. “I could have helped you.”

“Because it was late, and I didn’t want to bother you,” Keith explained. Meekly, he looked down at the floor. He could feel his cheecks burning bright red, but he fought to keep his embarrassment at bay. In retrospect, he probably should have asked for help. He didn’t actually have that much cooking experience. He could survive off of ready meals if he felt so inclined.

“Well, I’m up now,” Hunk said. He still sounded tired, but he didn’t sound annoyed. “So, I can help you… just… _please_ stop almost burning down my kitchen.”

Keith looked up again, and allowed himself to smile. “Yeah, sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
